Sugar Water
by Ozonne
Summary: Short little stories of our favorite stab-happy prince, and our froggy illusionist. BelFran.
1. Sugar Water

~Sugar Water~

Fran couldn't help but be jealous of Mammon. Viper. The Mist Arcobaleno. Whatever. He didn't care. It wasn't a big jealousy, and Fran was never one to act impulsively because of such petty emotions. His jealousy was like a small piece of coal, cold and forgotten most of the time, until a certain idiot-sempai would ignite the coal into a hot, hot, hot burning fire, a small fire, but one that burned him for the inside of his body nonetheless. And Fran didn't like it, not because it hurt, (It didn't hurt that much, he told himself) but because he couldn't understand it. Why was he jealous? Because of the fallen prince?

The rest of the Varia didn't seem to care as much about Mammon, and if they did care, no one ever mentioned him. Except Bel. It was him who forced Fran to wear the stupid frog had, him who forced Fran to never take it off, him who would always compare Fran to Mammon, Prince Belphegor that would constantly wish Mammon would come back and Fran would just disappear. It left Fran with a bitter taste in his mouth, and Fran wanted sugar for the bitter taste, and water to douse the hot, hurtful fire in his body. And the illusionist resented the fact that Bel held the sugar cubes and the cup of water and the prince would not give it to him.

Why did Bel affect him so strongly? It wasn't so much because he was constantly being compared as to it being Prince Belphegor that did it. At first, the other Varia members had also mentioned Mammon a bit, but that was nothing compared to the prince. And it was obvious that Bel was very fond of the baby, and knowing the prince's twisted personality, that probably didn't happen often. And Fran was jealous.

"_Ushi shi shi~ You will die wearing that hat. For Mammon~!"_

The flames in Fran's body rose higher and higher from Fran's heart, the flames licking at his throat and reaching his mouth, the bitterness getting more and more vile, until Fran felt like retching, but he hid those feelings behind an apathetic mask, because he'd rather die than have his sempai find out about it.

* * *

Yeah, it's a very short drabble. I never really write about this kind of stuff before, and I hope it's somewhat decent. And I assumed a lot for this story. Thanks for reading! :D And I don't own KHR!

~Ozonne


	2. Fairy Tale

~Fairy Tale~

Bel had blue eyes. And the irony of that made Fran want to laugh, if laughing was in his nature. Which it wasn't.

To be honest, Fran wasn't certain if Bel really did have blue eyes or not, or if he really even saw them, because he was rather delirious at the time, possibly hallucinating from his own illusions.

_"Aaaaauuurrgh!" _Stab, stab, stab. Blood. Splatter, splatter, splatter.

"Ushi shi shi!" Another stab. Another pain-filled scream.

Fran watched apathetically as the man before them was screaming, blood gushing, knives sticking out of various parts of his body. The man was clearly in agony, wishing for death. The illusionist sighed.

"Bel-sempai, will you stop playing around? Torturing rival family henchmen has nothing to do with the mission. Which we finished already." Fran was't feeling so good, and wanted to go to back. But the idiot-prince wanted to 'play' with every enemy mafia man they saw.

Belphegor shot Fran a grin. "The prince is bored, and wants to stab a person who he'd actually see bleed." He gave Fran a pointed look, which Fran ignored. Bel killed the henchman without a backwards glance as the two began walking.

The illusionist inwardly frowned as a flash pain ran through his head, and his headache began pounding more insistently. It wasn't that bad when they first got the mission...It was hard to concentrate, but he did not want Bel to know(His stupid sempai would make it worse), so he tried to act like nothing was wrong. Despite his wishes, Fran lost his footing, and he stumbled.

Bel grinned. "Ushi shi~What's this? Is the little froggy tired?"

"..." It was all Fran could do not to lie down and curl up on the ground, and any clever and witty comeback he had in his head was lost.

The prince frowned when his kohai failed to respond. That wasn't like him, and Bel took a closer look at Fran. His useless kohai had been acting a bit spacey while the two had been assassinating the rival family's boss, but Fran hadn't said a word, so Bel assumed it had been nothing. But now, Bel noticed that Fran had been looking more and more ill. The prince groaned. The froggy probably had a fever.

As if to prove Bel right, Fran's legs gave way and his frog-clad head fell onto Bel's shoulder. The illusionist's eyes shot open in horror that he would rely on the prince, however unconsciously, but Belphegor grabbed onto Fran's wrist before he could pull back. Fran's headache was pounding so hard he didn't care what his smepai did. Actually, right now he didn't care about anything.

Bel raised his hand, intending to feel Fran's tempeture, but stopped as he saw his hand dripping in blood. Not his of course. His other hand wasn't much better. Not that he cared about getting Fran's pretty little face bloody, but it would interfere with getting an accurate tempeture. Shrugging, the prince pulled Fran's green bangs back, and his own bangs with his other hand, leaning his forehead against Fran's.

Fran froze. The thoughts in his head had stopped from I_ want to sleep, I want to sleep to_-

Bel had blue eyes.

It was ironic because there had never been a more twisted, screwed up prince. And yet, when Bel showed his eyes like that, he had an air of being like an actual fairy tale prince. No Cheshire Cat grin that covered his entire face. He had blue eyes, golden-yellow hair, he even wore a crown.

"Is the froggy alright?" Bel asked under his breath, with the faintest hint of concern, something Fran wasn't meant to hear and barely heard. And then Fran passed out, but strong hands caught his shoulders, keeping him from falling.

* * *

...Bleh. I'm not so proud of this...But I finished it! Well, Bitter Apathy wanted some sort of continuation, so I did! Despite the very few people reading this. I'm sorry if you don't like it. I never even saw Bel's eyes, so I just assumed for that part. I think I'll still make another drabble or two of this.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
